starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Fordo
Bio Captain Fordo (AKA ARC 77 or Alpha 77), is a Clone trooper Captain under the position of ARC Officer, or simply being an ARC Trooper. History Captain Fordo was an experienced warrior who fought in many battles during the beginning of the Clone Wars Era with his own squad known as Muunilist 10, which was made up of Standard Phase 1 Clone Troopers, and several Phase 1 ARC Lieutenants. He was originally under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He later became independent, and was then assigned to other Jedi Generals and Masters, such as Yoda, Mace Windu, and Saesee Tiin. Captain Fordo and his squad members retired after his last battle with the once young rookie clone officer Captain Rex and the newly formed 501st Torrent Co, replaced by new specially-trained Marshal Clone Officers (developed as a result of Alpha 17's training program). After retirement, he served in the reserves and was only commissioned when necessary towards the end of the Clone Wars, thus becoming a Veteran Clone Officer. He replaced Commander Fox as being the lead officer for the Coruscant Elite Guard. His later fate is unknown, but many speculations have revolved around his assumed disappearance. Personality Fordo was often very stealthy around the battlefield. He often carried his custom supressed DC-17S blaster pistols to avoid enemy attention. He was considered to be a great leader amongst other Clones. Appearance Captain Fordo's Phase 1 Armor consists of standard Phase 1 ARC Armor and gear, with the addition of supressed DC-17 blaster pistols, which he invented or created, and an enlarged wrist communicator with a stun feature. He bears the Captain rank markings for the Standard Phase 1 Clone Officers and ARC Officers. His Phase 2 Armor has a BARC helmet with "Jaig eyes" markings, an ammo belt with a small pauldron, a blaster pistol holster, and lighter red highlights. His Phase 2 Armor is designed after Commander Neyo's armor. Beneath the helmet, he has wavy hair, and a goatee beard or mustache (according to the comics, graphic novels, and Hasbro's recent figure from the Vintage Collection line). Appearances Star Wars: Clone Wars (Microseries) (First Appearance) Star Wars: Republic (comic book/graphic novel series) Trivia/Facts Captain Fordo was first introduced in the Clone Wars Microseries created by Genndy Tartakovsky, to whom he is most prominent in the series. His "Jaig eye" markings represent his experience and bravery and were supposedly inspired by his last original battle with Captain Rex. The battle with Captain Rex is mentioned on the bio for the ARC Troopers battlepack action figure set created by Hasbro. Fordo briefly battled with Experimental Phase 2 ARC Troopers shortly before he retired. (Hence the action figure battlepack.) He is often mistakenly referred to as a Commander or Sergeant throughout the Clone Wars Microseries. Hasbro also incorrectly refers to Captain Fordo as "ARC Trooper Commander". He is a Captain; Commanders originally had''' yellow''' markings.This mistake may be the result of their expired contract with Genndy Tartakovsky, or because the series has been long over, and the current Clone Wars series is the main focus for merchandising.Category:Muunilist 10 Category:Republic Security Category:ARC Troopers Category:ARC Captain Category:Clone Captain Category:Clone Officers